The present disclosure relates to a virtual optical input device and a method of controlling the same.
With recent development of semiconductor technology, an information communication apparatus has made much progress. Also, due to an information transmitting method of the information communication apparatus, an intuitive and efficient information transmitting method through characters and position information has increased in related art information communication apparatuses that have depended on simple voice signal transmission.
However, since input/output units of the information communication apparatus should be directly manipulated or recognized by a user, there is a limit in miniaturization and mobility.
Examples of an input device of a traditional information communication apparatus include a microphone for voice signals, a keyboard for inputting a specific key, and a mouse for inputting position input information.
Particularly, the keyboard and mouse is an optimized system for efficiently inputting characters or position information. However, since these units are poor in portability or mobility, substitutive devices are under development.
Various units such as a touchscreen, a touchpad, a pointing stick, and a simplified keyboard arrangement are being studied as the substitutive devices, but these devices have a limitation in operability and recognition.